


Shāh Māt

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chess, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Something in Hubert’s gaze shifted, sending a shiver down Sylvain’s spine. He didn’t break eye contact as he carried on cornering Sylvain, the sound of the piece slamming onto the board making Sylvain jump. The sensation of being willingly trapped was intoxicating, and he felt hot from more than just the sunlight.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Shāh Māt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Bohemienne! 🎉🥳 It was a blast writing Sylvbert; thank you for giving me the opportunity to make some delicious rarepair food! 💕

The pieces on the chessboard glinted under the harsh afternoon sun, smudges of fingerprints evidence of their frequent use. Sylvain stared at the files and ranks, mind growing weary in their fourth hour of play. Letting out a sigh, he slumped back in his chair and considered his options.

“Do you forfeit, or shall we play through to your defeat?” Hubert studied Sylvain, the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips.

Sylvain leaned forward and placed an elbow onto the table, meeting Hubert’s gaze with a smirk of his own. “It’d be a shame to cut our time together short; I’d like to see what you have planned.”

Sylvain made an inconsequential move, already accepting that he was thoroughly beaten. Despite the obvious end, Sylvain didn’t want that dark stare and confident voice to leave just yet.

“I must admit,” Hubert said as he shifted forward ever so slightly after his turn, “I didn’t expect you to hold up this long.”

“I can’t say I haven’t heard that before, but hearing that from you? I’m flattered.” Sylvain winked and made a defensive move, delaying Hubert for a turn.

Something in Hubert’s gaze shifted, sending a shiver down Sylvain’s spine. He didn’t break eye contact as he carried on cornering Sylvain, the sound of the piece slamming onto the board making Sylvain jump. The sensation of being willingly trapped was intoxicating, and he felt hot from more than just the sunlight.

Sylvain’s hand hovered over the board, uncertain. The fog over his mind had thickened under the awareness of how deeply Hubert’s gaze made him want. Driven only by the need to draw out as much of the moment as he could, Sylvain moved another piece, this time out of Hubert’s way.

Hubert scoffed, but he said nothing of Sylvain’s passive playing. He advanced again, one turn away from victory and speaking aloud a word Sylvain knew would follow him into his room that night. Sylvain chewed his lip and looked up.

The tension in Hubert’s jaw made his angular face appear sharper, matching the cut of his darkened gaze that made Sylvain’s stomach knot. His long, gloved fingers tapped on the table, exposing impatience and restlessness and–if Sylvain dared hope–desire. An urge to rip that glove off with his teeth tore into Sylvain, so sudden and forceful it caught him off guard.

Hubert cleared his throat, making Sylvain jump again. Amusement glittered in Hubert’s eyes, as it often did during the intense ends to their games. Moving a random piece again, Sylvain gripped the arm of his chair. Hubert’s eyes darted over his white knuckles, and the chuckle he let out nearly killed Sylvain.

Sliding his final piece into place, Hubert held the silence. Irritation and helplessness bubbled in Sylvain’s veins. Did Hubert know what he was doing to him? Was this one last twisted way to demonstrate his victory and control? Sylvain was about to relent and congratulate Hubert when he was cut off.

“Checkmate,” Hubert whispered sensually, as he leaned over as far as the table would allow.

He lingered for a mere moment before he righted himself and stood, looking his usual proper self save for the burning lust in his eyes. Sylvain’s body went slack in his chair, trying to piece itself back together. Mercifully, he felt half under control by the time Hubert had finished putting the pieces away.

Rising from his seat, Sylvain held out his hand. Hubert hesitated before shaking it, the sparks of contact unburdened by the glove. Hubert pulled his hand away first, leaving Sylvain with the lingering sensation of wool scratching his palm.

“It was quite warm playing at the outdoor table this time of day.”

Surprised by Hubert’s small talk, Sylvain only answered with a nod.

Hubert captured Sylvain’s gaze before he continued, wearing a dangerous smile. “The chessboard in my room would be better suited for afternoon play. I’d prefer to see you there for next week’s match.”

Before Sylvain could attempt to formulate an answer, Hubert turned and walked away. Staring hungrily at Hubert’s retreating back, Sylvain felt himself snap. Making haste back to his room, Sylvain wasted no time in blowing off steam and making preparations for what was certain to be an eventful next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
